strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Cutler
Matthew David Cutler '(born October 30, 1973) is an English dancer and former World Amateur Latin-American champion. He is best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. Early Life Cutler was born in Chelmsford, Essex. His brother, designs all his clothes, personal and professional. When he was four, his family moved to Southend on Sea, Essex, where he went to Earls Hall Primary School and Cecil Jones Secondary School, now Cecil Jones College. He started dancing classes in a church hall in Southend and took part in school competitions and other competitions in Chelmsford. By the age of ten, he was winning most competitions and a judge suggested that he entered more challenging competitions. Career Cutler took ballroom lessons in Birmingham and Latin classes in Hendon and took part in open competitions, supported by his parents. He won the World Amateur Championship and his then-wife Nicole Cutler in 1999 and went on to win many other competitions. They were later divorced in 2003 and went on to work with different professional partners, reuniting in 2006 and in October 2009, the Cutlers startedthe Semley Club Dance Academy in Norbury, South London where they teach dance. He has appeared on Strictly Come Dancing, International Come Dancing in 1996, a one off Christmas Special of Come Dancing in 1998, Burn The Floor in 1999, Diet On The Dancefloor in 2008 and Ready Steady Cookin 2009. Awards and Nominations He has twice received the Carl Alan Award for an outstanding contribution to dance. 'Professional *Strictly Come Dancing Champion (partnered with singer Alesha Dixon) in 2007 *World, Open British, International and UK Professional Latin finalist, 2000-2005 *International Professional Latin finalist in 2004 *World and European Professional Latin finalist in 2005 *British Closed Professional Latin Champion in 2004 *UK Closed Professional Latin Champion in 2000, 2002, 2004 and 2005 *World Masters Professional Latin Champion in 2000 'Amateur' *UK Open Amateur Champion in 2000 *Open British Amateur Champions in 1997 and 1999 *World, European and International Amateur Champion in 1999 *Closed British Amateur Champions in 1995, 1996, 1997 and 1999 *Closed UK Amateur Champions in 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998 and 1999 *Dutch Open Amateur Latin Champions in 1998 and 1999 *South African Open Amateur Champions in 1990 and 1994 Strictly Come Dancing Cutler joined the third series of Strictly Come Dancing in 2005, when he and Siobhan Hayes left in week one. He partnered Carol Smillie in 2006, reaching Week 9, and won the competition in 2007 with partner Alesha Dixon. In January/February 2008 Cutler competed with ex-Olympian Denise Lewis on Strictly. He partnered Christine Bleakley in the 2008 series and finished 5th overall. In January/February 2009 Cutler danced with Kristina Rihanoff on the Strictly Come Dancing Tour. For the 2009 series Cutler partnered Tennis ace Martina Hingis. He and Martina were the first couple to leave the 2009 series. His professional partner for 2009 was one of the new girls Aliona Vilani. He did not return for the eighth series in August 2010 but returned for the Christmas special, partnering Fern Britton. 'Partners' *Siobhan Hayes (Series 3) - 12th Place *Carol Smillie (Series 4) - 5th Place *Alesha Dixon (Series 5) - 1st Place *Christine Bleakley (Series 6) - 5th Place *Martina Hingis (Series 7) - 16th Place 'Couples' *Siobhan Hayes and Matthew Cutler *Carol Smillie and Matthew Cutler *Alesha Dixon and Matthew Cutler *Christine Bleakley and Matthew Cutler *Martina Hingis and Matthew Cutler Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Professional Winners Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7